La mejor noticia del mundo
by lorenina
Summary: Lily Evans recibe una noticia... que resulta ser todo lo contrario a lo que ella pensaba que iba a ser. Bueno, ella y todos. Porque esta es la historia de un rechazo.


_Bueno, vuelvo con otro relato. Seguramente que a muchos les parece una tontería, pero hay acciones que nos marcan y aunque pensemos que de una forma negativa, lo hace de una forma positiva. Es lo que se dice "encontrar prioridades"._

_¡Espero que os guste!_

**(·)---&---(·) La mejor noticia del mundo (·)---&---(·)**

El chico la miró a los ojos, directamente, y ella pudo leer en ellos que le iba a decir que no. Suspiró, esperando la respuesta, y él, buscando las palabras. Como siempre, con tacto.

- Somos amigos, y yo valoro mucho nuestra amistad. No quiero perderla, además…- el chico se puso color rojo bermellón.- Además, en ese sentido a mi…

No continuó, pero no hacía falta que siguiera. Ella le posó un dedo en los labios.

- Ya, comprendo- contuvo la respiración. Ella no quería llorar, no delante de él, así que sonrió con tranquilidad.- De todas maneras, nunca guardé muchas esperanzas.- Sonrió más ampliamente, preguntándose cuando comenzarían las lágrimas a surcar su rostro.

Pero ese momento no llegó.

**(·)---&---(·)---&---(·)---&---(·)**

Había sido tan extraño… tanto tiempo él ocupando sus pensamientos, sus desvelos, sus dudas. Había aburrido hasta la saciedad a sus amigas con sus continuos monólogos, sus pensamientos sobre si de verdad sentía algo o no, sus altibajos emocionales… Habían sido tantas emociones en esos meses, que le parecía extraño que ante aquella negativa, no hubiera hecho o dicho nada.

Simplemente se había quedado estática, había estado tranquila, muy tranquila y solamente se le había ocurrido sonreír.

Nada más.

Más tarde había achacado aquello al estado de shock, pero… no podía ser… ella que había derramado lágrimas durante noches, mañanas y tardes, en esos momentos solo podía sonreír.

De hecho, sus amigas pensaron incluso que él había dicho que sí. Pero, al descubrir la verdad, se quedaron desconcertadas.

- ¿No es fantástico?- preguntó Lily con felicidad.

Siguió su camino, mientras tarareaba.

Tantos meses con súbitas bajadas de ánimos. Hacía tiempo que no la veían como una chiquilla feliz. Ya no estaba preocupada, ya no había ese brillo en su mirada que estaba todo el rato buscando algo, no sabía qué, pero buscaba _algo_.

Aquella mala noticia, aquellos nervios antes de decir nada le parecían meras ilusiones. El cómo observaba al joven, el cómo quería destacar y ser el centro de sus miradas. Tanto tiempo de confusión, de no saber qué querer hacer, y todo eso se había roto con su respuesta.

En los siguientes días, la joven Lily Evans adelantó el trabajo que tenía pendiente, se volvió excesivamente amable y educada. Los profesores vieron en ella un cambio muy positivo. De alguna forma, _relucía_.

Incluso, una vez, cuando se encontró sus túnicas echadas a perder por culpa de Sirius y James, en un intento de llamarle la tención, se empezó a reír con fuerza, como hacía tiempo que no se había reído. ¡Se había reído por una broma de esos dos! Realmente, Lily Evans había cambiado mucho desde ese momento.

Les obligó a limpiarle la habitación, pero no hubo ni malos rollos, ni hechizos, ni broncas. Nada de nada, los cogió un día en la sala común, mientras aún se reía y les pidió por favor que arreglaran el estropicio que habían armado.

Ni James ni Sirius se negaron. En parte les sorprendía la actitud de la chica, en parte les agradaba que se lo tomara como era: una inocente broma. Sin embargo Remus Lupin no se lo tomó así y le preguntó si estaba bien.

- Remus, más que nunca- le confesó. El chico miró en sus ojos y el alivio se podía leer en ellos.- Estoy genial- dijo con franqueza. La tormenta había precedido a la calma en sus sentimientos.

- Me alegro- contestó de corazón. Nunca le hubiera gustado hacerle daño a la joven, y decirle que le gustaba otra chica había sido un trago muy duro para él. Al principio, al ver a la joven con esa renovada actitud le había preocupado, pero en esos momentos, solo podía ver que ella, _realmente_ era feliz.

Irónico y extraño incluso para ella misma. Lo que hacía unos meses podía haber sido la peor noticia del mundo, era aquella vez, la mejor frase que jamás pudo haber escuchado. Aquella frase que la devolvió a la realidad, que le descubrió lo que realmente quería. Porque, en esos momentos Lily Evans comprendía lo que era ser completamente libre, sin tener ninguna atadura, y sin estar preocupada por el qué pensará Remus de ella. Ya no quería conquistarle, simplemente, era su amigo, porque sabía que siempre iba a estar allí para apoyarla.

Punto.

Para Lily Evans, la persona más importante en ese momento era Lily Evans.

**(·)---&---(·)---&---(·)---&---(·)**

_Aparte del fallo en el que Sirius y James tienen que limpiar la habitación de Lily puesto que los chicos no pueden subir a las habitaciones de las chicas, no he visto otra cosa. Bueno, fallo igual no, porque no dicen nada de quedarse en las habitaciones, así que… además, son los merodeadores ¿no? Seguro que encuentran la forma de subir, je, je, je, je._

_Pues ahora, lo que hay que hacer es darle a "submit review" y darle a "go" y decirme si lo que he escrito es una preciosidad, una tontería o algo que no merece la pena ser leído. Me da igual, estoy en una nube de felicidad, nada hiriente que puedas decirme me afectara, xD._

_Bueno, si es una crítica constructiva, en ese caso la tomaré muy en cuenta._

_Besazos._


End file.
